Birds of a Feather...
Birds of a Feather... (Lele pū nā manu like) is the 8th episode of Season 9 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Thanksgiving brings Grover's parents and brother Percy, Jr. to Oahu for a visit tainted by sibling rivalry, and Five-0 investigates a thief who is crushed to death by an empty safe. Plot A thief managed to die in the middle of a robbery on tonight’s all-new episode of “Hawaii Five-0”. The housekeeper found his body the next morning and she called it in. It turns out the thief had tried to take a safety with him and both tripped on the steps. The safe fell on top of the thief and killed almost instantly, but there was a second person involved because there were signs of fresh drilling done on the safe after the thief died and so there were shavings in the blood. It seems the second thief had still tried to get whatever was in the safe and that he hadn’t cared that his partner during the robbery because he probably figured he could keep the money to see himself. And so the team brought in to find this coldblooded partner. Five-0 learned that the house had been empty. The homeowner had gone out of town for Thanksgiving vacation and so the thieves were most likely hit all the homes that were left empty over the holidays. The victim that they found was identified as Michael Chan and it was easy to see what he did as well what his partner did, however, the house showed signs of being burglarized by a second team. It seems the house had been hit twice since it been empty and so they had no idea who did what as well as who stole what. This was around the team they began to miss Lou and Danny. Danny had home to New Jersey for the holidays and while Lou stayed in Hawaii he was pretty busy with his own family. Lou’s relatives had all flown in to be with him. He enjoyed having his parents around and so the only problem was his brother Little Percy. Percy used to play tricks on Lou when they were kids and he apparently wasn’t old enough to stop. He poured freezing water on Lou when Lou was having a shower and he also flirted with Lou’s wife. Only Lou put his foot down at Percy cooking Thanksgiving dinner because Lou said that as long as it was his house that he was the only one that was going to be cooking dinner. He and Percy had gotten into an argument about it and so their mother had to step in. She said that their boys should cook together and once she spoke there was no changing her mind. Lou and Percy knew that they would have to share a kitchen, but they didn’t like the idea of working together and so they turned it into a bet. They bet that they would each cook the perfect Thanksgiving dinner and to make the best happen it was Lou that had to buy everything. His brother didn’t have the money to buy all the ingredients and he sure didn’t have it to buy a turkey at the last minute. He had even needed help finding a turkey and so Lou called Kamekona. Kamekona found a live turkey and he warned that the meat was going to be tough because the animal was bred for fighting. The turkey cost three hundred dollars and it was an additional hundred if the brothers wanted the turkey killed and cleaned. Lou stopped laughing after he spent four hundred dollars on a turkey they didn’t need through a bet was a bet and so Lou dished out the money. He still thought Kamekona had cheated him and he was grumbling about it as his team focused on thieves. There was one thief that managed to steal the owner’s priceless baseball card collection and so the team checked out hobby shops. Jerry had taken Adam to one when they tried to ask the store owner about it and he ran off. Adam eventually caught up with him in the end because Adam was in much better shape and so the guys got what they wanted. They got back the really expensive baseball card that was stolen and they got a description of their thief. Junior and Tani’s team had found a store that sold drills at the last minute to one guy and they got a picture of him from the security feed, so Five-0 had its own competition of who could catch the thieves first except Junior and Tani were in the lead with their picture. They showed the picture to the homeowner and he identified the guy as someone he met a homeless shelter. It turns out the guy runs the place and every year the homeowner would write a big fat check that could feed everyone over the holidays yet that changed when the homeowner found a different tax dodge and so the homeless shelter had no one else stepping in. And that’s why the guy stole the baseball card because he knew it would help ensure that no one went hungry for one more year. Junior and Tani were so moved by the story that they waited until everyone was served before they arrested their culprit and they forgot all about the bet. Lou and his brother forgot about their bet as well because they got into a fight and accidentally ruined both of their dinners. They also set the house on fire and so Lou took his family to Kamekona’s restaurant for Thanksgiving because that was the only way they were ever going to eat. And it was over their generous meal, that Lou and Percy finally put their petty grievances behind them and Lou got Percy a job at Kamekona’s restaurant. Notes * The Grover family visits including his idiot brother Percy Jr. and his parents. * Traditional Five-0 football game is played * Adam captures the guy where he is running. * Danny Williams did not seen in this episode. Deaths Death Count * 1 Quotes Trivia * The guest appearance are Louis Gossett Jr. and Gladys Knight. * This episode marks the writer debut of Chi McBride (Lou Grover). * Despite being credited, Scott Caan do not appear in this episode. Cast |- |Percy Lee Grover Jr. |Clifton Powell |Lou's brother, Will and Sam's uncle |- |Percy Grover Sr. |Louis Gossett Jr. |Lou's father and Will and Sam's grandfather |- |Ella Grover |Gladys Knight |Lou's mother and Will and Sam's grandmother |- |Cashier |Janice Morimoto |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |John Henman |Eli K.M. Foster |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Patrick Hale |John Lavelle |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Mrs. Lee |Adele Chu |A woman who appears in this episode. |- |Fire Captain |Mike Buck |A man who appears in this episode. |- |Shop Owner |Kevin Keaveney |A man who appears in this episode. References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 9 (2010)